In prior art, pipe inspection systems with a carriage are known in which a camera unit is fixed to the lifting unit, which is able to lift the camera above the carriage. This, in particular, is necessary, if pipes are to be inspected by means of cameras, which have a larger diameter than the pipe inspection system, because for inspection, it is especially advantageous, if the optical axis of the camera substantially lies in the central longitudinal axis of the pipe to be inspected.
Such pipe inspection systems are disadvantageous in that they are comparably large and, thus, are not suitable for smaller pipes, but, first of all, are complex, expensive, and comparably inflexible. Thus, the invention is based on the object to provide a device, which offers the advantages of the prior art and avoids the disadvantages.